


Secret Entrances

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky Karl has keys to the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Entrances

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.

“Boomer.”  
  
She looks back at him, raises a brow.  
  
“We’re gonna be out here a while.  You wanna talk?”  
  
“You sound like you’ve got something on your mind, Helo.”  
  
“Well, I just got here.  Anything I should know so I don’t step wrong practically my first week on duty?  Anybody I should watch out for?”  
  
“Everybody’s pretty easy-going.  Chief’s kind of a pain in the ass if you mess up his birds.  The Old Man is friendly, as long as you keep a respectful distance.  The XO’s a drunk, but he’ll never admit it.  Cally’s a good tech - she hasn’t been at it as long as the Chief, but if we have a choice, she’s the one we want working on our bird here.  And I think you’ve already met Starbuck.  She’s trouble with a Capital T, but soft underneath it all.  And if you repeat that, I’ll deny it to my dying day!”  
  
“Yeah.  Kara and I go way back.  She’s got walls thicker than Galactica’s.  Luckily, I know where the secret entrances are.”    
  
Sharon pounces on the idea of anybody going “way back” with Starbuck, much less being close enough to call her Kara so blithely.  “Forget about Galactica’s crew.  I want to hear more about Starbuck before she was Starbuck.  Spill, Mister!  I want dirt.”


End file.
